


The New Baby

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Fluff, One-Shot, Parental Castiel, Parental Sam Winchester, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Cas didn't die and Jack is actually a baby. Fluff.





	The New Baby

Rocking the tiny baby, Cas paced back and forth across the motel room as quietly as he could.

Sam and Dean had managed to fall asleep side by side on one of the two double beds in the room, so Cas was determined to keep Jack from crying again.

As he reached the little motel’s window, he paused there to look outside. It was still dark. Sunrise was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, the angel turned and started the other way.

The baby in his arms looked around as they walked, big eyes taking in the world with curiosity. Saying the child was the spawn of Satan was accurate, though no one would be able to tell with how innocent the baby was. Other than his eyes glowing yellow when he cried, he seemed like a fairly normal baby.

Though Cas had only met a couple babies.

Jack kicked his feet in his blanket, whimpering.

“Shh, shh,” Cas whispered, brushing a hand over the baby’s head gently. The motion should have soothed him, but he squirmed and started crying. “No,” Cas groaned.

“Is he okay?” Castiel turned to find Sam crawling out of bed. He looked exhausted. The tall brunette came over to Cas’s side, patting the baby’s back softly. “Hey. What’s the matter?”

“I’m not sure.” Castiel handed the baby off to Sam.

Sam rocked Jack and kissed his chubby cheek. As soon as he was in Sam’s arms, Jack stopped fussing. He snuggled against Sam as they circled the room.

The angel marveled as the baby’s eyes drifted closed. He really seemed to have a fondness for Sam. 

Cas had expected some hesitation on Sam’s part to care about Lucifer’s son, since the archangel had been a source of so much pain in his life. Sam had surprised him. He seemed to love the baby as much as Cas did.

Castiel followed after them, matching Sam’s pace to walk at his side.

“You will make a wonderful father, Sam.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“I think it’s safe to say that ship has sailed.” He carefully shifted the baby to check on him. Jack had fallen asleep. Sam stepped close to Cas, offering the baby back to him. Cas took Jack stiffly, trying his best not to wake him back up. Sam smiled down at them, resting a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “But you make a great father.”


End file.
